


LAST BREATH

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: VALORANT's latest mission ends in a heart-breaking dilemma for Sage.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 11





	LAST BREATH

Sage shut an eye as she focused on the sight of her rifle. She was waiting for any sign of movement. Any enemy activity. She would not hesitate to fire.

She hung back while her team pressed forward. She had to do her best to ignore Jett flying in while they moved under the protection of Viper’s smoke.

“Do you see anything?” She heard Phoenix's voice over the comms they had set up.

“No. They have all this shit in the air. I can’t see anything.” Brimstone’s angry voice was heard, “Jett-- how are things looking up there?”

“It looks fine… I don’t see anybody… It’s quiet…. A little-- Ngh!” Her sentence was cut short as the five teammates heard a gunshot, followed by the sound of Jett’s comms cutting off.

“Jett? Jett!?” Sage spoke, panic quickly overtaking her. “Jett, do you copy!?”

“There are snipers in the area--! H-Hold on…! This is wrong-- this is--!” Viper’s comms were the next to cut out.

“Pull back. You need to pull back! Everyone get out of there!” Brimstone shouted, “This was a set up!”

Everything was happening so quickly that Sage barely had time to react.

“We needa get Jett and Viper out of there! We can’t leave ‘em!” Phoenix whined as he pushed to where he last saw them, using his fire wall to create cover.

Sage was cautious as she pushed forward, “Phoenix. I’m on my way. Do you see them? How are they?”  
“It’s… It’s hard to tell… T-They aren’t movin’, Sage…” The man sounded worried, “I-I’m gonna pull them behind some cover. Get ‘em out of the line of sight.”

“Please. I-If you don’t… I can’t help them…” The healer couldn’t hide her true feelings as she realized just how sour this situation was going.

A sniper shot was heard as Brimstone’s voice came on the comms, “One down. I see another. They’re starting to back off.”

“I’m almost there.” Sage’s voice was close to breaking before she finally found herself with Phoenix. He had propped up Jett and Viper against a wall, and was trying to keep them awake.

“Oh my god. Sage. Thank god-- this is… This is bad.” His voice was filled with worry as he stared at Sage with big brown eyes.

“I just need a moment.” The healer knelt down in front of the two women, channeling all her energy.

A groan escaped her as she opened her eyes. “This is… This is bad. R-Really bad… They need medical assistance, now.”

She turned on her comms, “Brimstone, we need medical evacuation. A-As soon as possible.”

“I’ll call it right now.” Brimstone replied, “I… I can’t be sure of how long it will take though.”

“They are dying, Brimstone. We don’t have time.”

“Then heal them, Sage.” The older man was getting annoyed now, “Isn’t that your job?”

“I only have enough energy for one. I-It’s impossible for me to save both. I-- We need medical evacuation! Now!”  
“Don’t raise your voice at me.” The man barked, “If you can only save one-- you better make a damn good decision.”

“How am I supposed to choose?” Sage was bewildered at his statement. “You’re asking me to choose between who lives… and who dies?”

“Dies? Who’s dying…?” Phoenix piped up.

“No one is dying.” The ebony-haired women scowled. “This-- this cannot be happening right now.”

“We’re running out of time, Sage. Make your fucking choice!” Brimstone went silent as he went to call for evac.

She looked over to the women, and then to Phoenix.

How could she possibly make this type of decision?

She wasn’t a stranger to death. She normally had no problems with these types of issues.

But lately… her radiance wasn’t shining so bright. She felt… weaker. Sick, almost.

And now… One of the worst scenarios imaginable is playing out right in front of her.

Her eyes moved to Jett.

Jett.

Her young and naive friend. The two had been growing especially close recently. These feelings that were starting to form… everything that was going on… 

How could she choose to end it? End the life of someone she held close to her. End the life of someone with such a promising and bright future?

But then there was Viper.

Sage had already wronged her in the past. She knew that. She was aware of that.

Viper used to work alongside her… before she decided to use her science for other things.

Maybe it was Sage’s failure that pushed her to that.

This wasn’t a new concept to her, though. These were the types of thoughts that haunted her when she tried to sleep.

But now they were providing her with a very real and very horrifying dilemma.

“Sage… You gotta do somethin’.” Phoenix was growing antsy, watching as the woman had some obvious inner struggle dealing with this. “I-I hate to push ya, but… This is really… real.”

“I-I understand that…! Please… Phoenix--! Enough.” She raised a hand to her temple.

“It was wrong of me to play God before. It was wrong of me. I see that now. Everything lead up to this. This is how things were supposed to end.” She channeled what was left of her energy and began moving towards Viper.

“I’m sorry for failing you. I’m so very sorry Sabine. I’m sorry.” She broke into tears as she stared at the once strong woman now reduced to a wheezing shell of herself.

Viper was really unable to say anything, but the tear that fell from her eye was more than enough to prove she was there and listening.

She glanced over to Jett, who was breathing heavily as a hand was laid over where the bullet had entered her. The girl was pretty much unconscious at this point. 

Sage shut her eyes and focused her. Channeling everything she had into her. 

She fell over, heavy gasps escaping her body as she heard Jett inhale.

“Agh..!” The girl winced, blinking. “W-What happened?

She looked over to Sage, “Sage!? What’s wrong? What’s going on!?”

“She… she saved you.” Phoenix spoke up, “She… had to pick-- between you and Viper… and…”

“Oh my god.”

They all turned to face Brimstone, who walked up and saw the scene.

And it was then everyone realized just how different things had really become.

* * *  
Sage sat quietly, staring out the window as her hand fiddled with the top of her mug.

It had been three months since she had made her decision.

Three months since she had been removed from the VALORANT team. Three months since she left everything she knew behind to follow her dreams and lead a normal life.

Three months.

And throughout it all, only one person was always by her side.

Jett.

The only reason she hadn’t lose it all completely. The only reason she hadn’t given up.

Her decision was the right one.  
“Are you almost done? Your appointment’s soon.”

“I’m almost ready.” The healer let out a sigh. Only, she wasn’t so much a healer anymore.

Her radiant abilities were long gone now. 

A mere reminder of the past she once had.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but non-canon happy ending where viper survived and sage still lost her radiant abilities but didn’t feel like she had disconnected herself from valorant
> 
> Also idk why i made brimstone so mean i just hate him i think
> 
> Ty for reading <3


End file.
